Stick of truth: 20 years later
by Seth24
Summary: In the land where 2 kingdoms fight for the stick. But two opponents fall in love. How will this turn out?
1. Capture The Princess

_For dis story in da past there wasn't any new kid or alien attack it was just wizards and elves battle for years on like it's for relz. Please review dis thx! XD_

* * *

><p>"Move, move, move." Sir Stan whispered.<p>

"THE ELVES ARE INVADING! PROTECT THE STICK." Paladin Butter yelled.

"Shit." Stan cursed, "Come on let tell them what we want." Stan commanded his army.

"So what brings you here you dirty elves." Cartmen grinned.

"We do not want the stick, my lord wishes to talk with princess Kenny."

"And if we don't give your Jew king princess Kenny?" Cartmen questioned.

"Then I have no choice. I will have to take her by force." Sir Stan answered,

"Paladin Butters!" The Grand Wizard commanded.

"Yes sir!" the paladin answered.

"Take princess Kenny away. I shall deal with this warrior." The wizard spoke.

"Ok then it's your choice." Stan sighed "Elves attack!" Sir Stan shouted

"For the Stick!" The humans shouted. Then there was chaos.

"Get the princess!" The Elves yelled.

"Tehehe. Hundreds of men fighting for me how cute." The princess spoke.

" Princess, you must catch up I cannot pull you and knock these stupid elves away!" Paladin Butters moaned.

"Let me help you." The princess answered. She gave the paladin a peck on the cheek. The Paladin's face turned red and strength filled up within him.

"Thank you princess. Now I have the power to do anything!" Paladin Butters roared knock elves by elves away.

"Tehehe." The princess giggled.

"Princess, We're on a hill almost th…" The Paladin stopped "OH MY GOD IT'S THE BARD!" The paladin shouted.

"Ye-es and I will put you to sleaa... slee… sleep!" The bard fumbled to clear.

"Princess cove…" The paladin and the princess feel asleep. The last thing the princess say was 1 strong man carrying her out of the human's fort.


	2. Stay with me

_I really sorry about the story. i know it short and bad (hopefully not) but i hope you enjoy it. i literally warped 2/3 of the story in one night so please review this and tell me what i can improve so i can make the next chapter better Thx! XD_

* * *

><p>P.O.V: Princess Kenny<p>

"My princess wake up! Wake up princess Kenny!" is dizzy figure shouted in the distance.

"Mom?" The fair princess asked,

"Goddamit, bring the bucket here!" A dizzy figure shouted,

"Yes sir!" Two booming voices said. After ten seconds Princess Kenny had felt the freezing water of autumn. The princess opened her eyes with shock. In front of her was Sir Stan holding her in his arms.

"Bring me a towel quick," Sir Stan commanded

"Right away." An elf said.

"Where am I?" the princess questioned.

"Hush, princess you must save the strength to talk later." Sir Stan's voice was soft and smooth. The princess nodded and closed her eyes. Suddenly a warm towel was warped against the gently princess. She felt drowsy. _I can't fall asleep! This isn't my camp I have to leave! _The princess jumped on to her feet and felt dizzy.

"Please princess, your not allowed doing this. Your body hasn't recovered fully from the bards curse." Sir Stan pleaded,

"No, I will stand on my own and you will not help me." The princess said boldly.

"Okay, your choice." Sir Stan shrugged, "The King will be with you shortly." Then Stan left the room, the princess to a quick look around at the room. Fine silk was hanged around the walls; the ceiling was about 2.1 meters high, the throne was at the edge of the building and it was made by wood from the lost forest. _Wow they really sacrificed a lot for this throne. _There were chairs and tables making the room look hospitable. _Wow what a nice place, elves sure have culture. _The princess slowly approached the throne moving her hand around the smooth dark wood of the throne.

"My, my I see you having a liking to my throne." A deep voice said. The princess turned around seeing the handsome body of the high Jew elf. He was wearing his dragon robe and wearing his favorite green cap. He held no weapon and approached the princess in a suave manner. _Wow, what a nice gentlemen he's so…_The princess shook her head. _No I must not fall for his beauty, I cannot betray my own kind._

"Your even prettier then the wizard king gloated about." The High Jew said while slowly stroking the princess's hair. The princess giggled a bit and then slapped the High Jew hand away and said boldly

"Do not touch me! You took me by force, and bloodshed. You are no better then a hunger wolf tantalizing helpless animals."

"Actually madam I instructed Sir Stan to take you peacefully. But your wizard king denied so we had to use force." The High Jew Elf said sadly while shaking his head.

"But…"

"We did not spill the blood of anyone. We just nocked them out. Your Wizard king on the other hand almost killed sparky and killed other's in my army." The Elf explained.

"Well I bet you took the stick to." The princess protested.

"No actually, I only informed them to take you." The King answered. The princess paused for a while and then said

"Well I do not belong here, I must go!" The princess shouted. The king grabbed the princess's hand and spoke

"Please Princess Kenny just stay with us for one more day. It would be a trade for my soldiers death." The King pleaded,

"Okay, I guess I could stay for one night," The princess mumbled. "But I would like a room with combs that I may choose plentifully and somewhere comfy."

"Right away my lady." The King stumbled out of the room giving orders. _Wow, does he want me to stay here forever? Will he keep me as prisoner until I die? How can I trust this man? The wizard always said that Elves where lying son's of bitches. Well he does seem a nice guy, he seems like a true gentleman. Unlike wizard fatass, _The princess then gave a small smirk._ But will they miss me? What if the wizard decides to kill every one in the elf kingdom and forgets about me? I better be carful. _

"Princess your room is ready!" The High elf shouted.

"Okay coming!" The Princess shouted back.


	3. Worries

_YAY Chapter 3 sorry for updating it so late it's been... 42 days! Wow... I feel ashamed. but, i mostly write all of this in one day at night. So yay! Please Review so i can make it better! XD _

* * *

><p>P.O.V<p>

High Jew Elf (Kyle)

The Jew Elf stared at the ceiling of his tent, tossed and turned. _How is Princesses Kenny doing? Is she cold or thirsty? Has she adapted the environment here? _The king couldn't stop thinking about the princess. He flipped of his wool blanket and stuffed his feet into his sandals. He grabbed a torch and opened the tent, feeling the cool air blast his face. He narrowed his eyes, adjusting it to the darkness. The kingdom was peaceful and silent; the air blew the crisp leaves from the tree. Every one was sleeping in their tent or on the streets. He slowly walked to the kitchen holding his robe with one hand so the wind wouldn't blow it away. Pushing opening the wooden door of the kitchen. Scanning around, he found a cup and boiling water near the stove. Grabbing the cup he quickly pored the boiling water, while dropping the torch into the stove. It overflown the cup and slightly burned the kings hand. "Shit," He cursed silently. "Oh, fuck, _fuck, fuck." He carefully walked out of the kitchen not trying to spill the drink. Ok, calm down when I get out side it would cool down. _When he opened up the door a giant dog leaped on him. He placed the cup on the table before he collapsed on the ground. He heard a familiar voice.

"Sparky, no, stop, get off of him!" A deep voice commanded. A whimper came from the dog. _Isn't that Sir Stan's voice? _Sparky walked away drooping his head. A hand appeared in front of his face. "Need help?" Sir Stan asked.

"Thanks." Kyle responded taking the hand. When he got up Stan immediately bowed down.

"Sorry my lord. Sparky and I thought it was an intruder. Forgive me please." The noble knight pleaded,

"No worry's, you may rise." The king commanded,

"If it's rude to ask, but why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in your bed sir?" Sir Stan questioned

"Oh, umm… I was just getting water," The king lied

"But, you could of asked a servant." The knight said,

"Well, I would like to see my kingdom and not be fat like the fatass wizard." The king explained. The knight nodded and walked away, back where he came from.

"Come on Sparky lets go!" The dog trotted to him. "Remember to get back to your tent soon!" Sir Stan shouted. The High Jew waited for the knight to disappear. Then he snatched the water and ran towards the princess's room. Torches hung at the side of her door. The king was about to knock but he stopped. _I should let the princess sleep in peace. _He slowly opened the door and silently walked in, closing the door behind him he saw the princess. She was laying in peace confortable as if having a good dream. The kings imaged blurred, he shook his head and saw that the princess was not sleeping happily. She was twisting and turning, chanting no all over, she clinched on her self as if she was hugging someone. She woke up with a gasp. He hair mingled together and face was all sweaty. She turned around and saw the High Jew king.

"EEK! YOU PERVERT!" The princess shrieked. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at the king, almost knocking down the water he was holding.

"Wait! I was giving you water." The king quickly said. The princess calmed down a bit and help her blanket up to her neck.

"Oh, well leave it on the table." She commanded. The king scurried to the table besides her and placed the cup down gently. When he turned around and was about to leave he heard a voice. "Wait," Kenny's voice was stern, "Let me see your hands."

"What?! Why in the casitura (_cass-e-ter-ra_) forest you want to see my hands?"

"Hand them over." _(U get it?! It's realties to hands and she said hand them over! XD)_

"OK, what ever you say." The king shrugged. The king plopped down besides the princess and stuck out his hand. The princess touched it gently seeing the king's strong hands. It felt as if a pillow was touching him. The king's heart raced and his face grew red.

"Wait here." The princess said

"Ok not like I'm going anywhere." The king replied, Princess Kenny fumbled the small closet and took out a pair of scissors.

"What are you…" *_Snip_* A glob of the princesses golden hair fell, the king stared at her, awed.

"Why would snap off such beautiful hair?" The King asked, Kenny picked up the strands of hair and replied,

"Oh, I'm just use to it." She answered; she started to walk towards the king.

"But… such beautiful hair, how could you bear it?" the king protest,

"Well… The fatass wizard king uses it to wipe is royal butt." She said while rolling her eyes. She carefully used her hair and warped it around the king's burnt hand. The hair felt smooth as silk and held together really well. "Ok, now all down." She said with a smile. The king stared at his hands lost in his words.

"Th-hank you. No one has ever cared about me that much before…" He stammered out.

"Oh come on, I bet some one showed this much care." The princess smoothly said.

"No, its not true, even Sir Stan didn't. And he was like a brother to me." The High Jew elf companied.

"What about your parents." Kenny asked. Kyle's eyes grew bright red in anger; he stared down at his fists and calmed down.

"They died when I was 9 didn't even give a shit about me." Kyle softly said,

"Well your parents couldn't be as worse as mine." The princess mumbled. Kyle's eyes were wide open in curiosity.

"Who?!" Kyle asked.

"Well, can you keep a secret?" Kenny asked,

"Yeah." The king replied eagerly

"Ok my parents aren't what you they are my mom is…

* * *

><p><em>Dis is a pretty long chapter...<em>


End file.
